The Dare
by BlazePrincess49
Summary: Sequel is out! "Camping Trip Gone Wrong." Uncle Jake dared the Grimms and Puck to say yes to everything. They have to agree to everything people ask. The Grimms and others have no idea whats in store for them...
1. Day One

**Hi guys! This is my 4****th**** Sisters Grimm and I hope you enjoy!**

**This first chapter is for puckabrinarox0042!**

"This is boring!" Puck whined.

"Well, then, I dare you to shut your mouth!" Sabrina shot back turning her attention to her book.

"Oh Sabrina, don't be such a meanie! Loosen up!" Daphne argued.

"Yeah, don't be such a meanie!" Puck shot.

Suddenly, Uncle Jake walked in.

"Uncle Jake!" Daphne called. "Can you teach me to use the Amulet of Magic?"

"Sure peanut!" he said swooping her up.

"Thanks!"

"Why the long faces kids?" Uncle Jake asked.

"We have nothing to do," Puck groaned.

A quirky grin appeared on Uncle Jake's face.

"Oh no," Puck groaned.

"Well, I thought, I might give you a dare for a week," Uncle Jake said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm out of this," Sabrina groaned.

"Oh no you're not!" Puck said quickly snatching her arm.

Sabrina groaned and sat back down.

"What's the dare?" Daphne asked.

"Well, I dare you to say yes for the whole week," Uncle Jake challenged.

"No, as I- "Sabrina, loosen up!" Puck said.

"Fine!" Sabrina snapped.

"What if we win?" Puck asked.

Uncle Jake snorted. "If you win, you get to decide what you're going to do to me."

"Deal!" the kids said in unison.

Uncle Jake smirked and strolled out.

Puck smirked at Sabrina.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Puck asked.

"No- Uncle Jake strolled in. "What was that Puck?"

"I asked her to date me-"Puck said sweetly. "-then, she refused." Puck said sourly.

"What did we do today? Didn't we make a deal?" Uncle Jake smirked.

"Pick me up at 7:00," Sabrina snapped.

"I told you these will be hard." Uncle Jake said.

**Oh, Sabrina and the others don't know what's in store them. **


	2. Day Two

**Hi guys! Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Daphne!" Derek said as he approached her.

Daphne rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Will you go on a date with me?" he asked.

"N-"Daphne stopped herself. Uncle Jake's words echoed in her head. "Fine."

"Great, pick you up at 12."

"What!? Twelve?" Daphne asked. "It's past twelve.

"Midnight," Derek said winking at her.

Daphne twirled at him and headed to the bus.

"I love you too!" he called.

"You wish," Daphne muttered.

**Meanwhile…**

"You're here," Puck said to Sabrina as she stepped outside.

"The place better be good," Sabrina snapped. Sabrina observed him. "Where's your car?"

"I'm flying you there."

"No!" she snapped.

"Wow, if Uncle Jake was here he would say, "Is somebody being a Naughty Nancy?" he mimicked.

"Fine, yes!" Sabrina said exasperated.

Puck swooped her up by her waist and flew her there. Puck sometimes flew really high then dropped her as he laughed and Sabrina screamed hysterically.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!" Puck laughed.

**Meanwhile…**

"Does it have to be so late?" Daphne complained.

"Hey babe," Derek started. "Can I call you that?"

"Fine," Daphne said through gritted teeth. When she was finished with the dare, Uncle Jake was going to pay.

Derek reached to Daphne as he touched her thigh.

"Hey babe, my back itches. Mind if you scratch it?" Derek asked.

Daphne trembled in fury as she reached into his shirt.

"Uhhhh," he moaned.

Daphne, disgusted, pulled her hand out.

"Come on babe," Derek pleaded.

"I'm out!" Daphne shrieked as she flew open the door to his car.

**Meanwhile**

"Puck!" Sabrina screamed.

"Hahahahahaha!" Puck laughed as he glanced down.

Sabrina was 1 mile from the ground. Puck, worried, started his way down using his every inch of strength when he finally reached her.

"Puck?" Sabrina asked softly.

"Yes?" Puck answered putting her down.

"I hate you!" she screamed as she stormed off.

"Sabrina, I-"Shut up Puck!"

Suddenly, a shadow appeared over them.

"Minotaur," Puck whispered. "Sabrina, go!"

"No!" This is my fight!" Sabrina snapped.

"Hey beef boy! Over here!" Sabrina shouted.

Puck saw a grimy claw coming towards him, he was frozen with fear then he blacked out.

When he woke up, he saw Sabrina on top of the Minotaur, with a club in her hand.

"Meet you back at seven?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes."


	3. Day Three

**Hi guys! Here's chapter three! I hope you enjoy and please review!**

"Puck!" Sabrina yelled. Puck had been staying in his room since last night.

"Sabrina! Can you come here?" Puck shouted.

"Fine," Sabrina snapped.

Sabrina headed upstairs and stormed into Puck's room. Sabrina looked around for Puck and she saw him in the pool.

"Sabrina, can you help me up?" he pleaded.

Personally, Sabrina wanted him to drown but, she had to stick with the deal. Puck held out his hand and Sabrina looked at it as it was a snake. But, she took it.

Wrong mistake. Puck pulled her in. She landed in an uncomfortable position. Puck was holding her waist and Sabrina had her face on his chest.

"This is weird," Sabrina said in a muffled voice.

"Very," Puck agreed.

**Meanwhile…**

"Derek! Let me go," Daphne half whined and spat. Derek had been 'following' Daphne since yesterday. To be a protective 'friend,' Derek had her by the waist and they were at an ice rink.

"Why? Plus, who knows what's out there," Derek shuddered.

Then, Daphne spotted a familiar shaggy blonde haired boy.

"Mustardseed!" Daphne hissed.

MS (Mustardseed) glanced her way. MS smirked at her but she gave him her _I-will-kill-you _stare. MS rolled his eyes and snuck behind Derek.

"Crazy Talk," MS said as he socked Derek.

"Thanks," Daphne breathed.

**Meanwhile**

"PUCK!" Sabrina screamed.

Puck had tricked her; in the pool was three hungry looking alligators.

"Aww, is Swabwina too scwared?" Puck said in a baby voice.

"Puck! Don't say that!" Sabrina snapped. "I'd rather die!"

"Suit yourself," Puck shrugged.

"Down!" Sabrina commanded to the alligators.

They whimpered and hung their heads. Sabrina smiled a sly smile.

"Get!" Sabrina ordered.

She turned to Puck. "You won't mind coming in the water right?" Sabrina asked sweetly.

Stupid deal, Puck thought.

"Of course it is," Sabrina said reading his mind.

Puck crept around the perimeter. One of the alligators, no longer amused, snatched him by the leg.

"TRAITOR!" Puck screamed as he got pulled into the water.

"Bye," Sabrina waved as she got out.

**Okay guys! I hope you like it! Review, favorite, follow!**


	4. Day Four

**Hi guys! Sorry for not updating for a long time. Well, here's chapter four!**

Puck apparently was having a bad day. The crocodiles had chewed him to death so he died five times!

Thank God I'm immortal, Puck thought. Revenge time.

"Sabrina!" Puck shouted.

"What do want pig face?" Sabrina yelled back.

"Come here," Puck commanded.

"N-"she stopped herself. "Fine."

"What do you want?" Sabrina demanded as she finally made it to his room.

Puck smirked. "Go to the sauna."

"Easy," Sabrina shrugged.

"With me," he finished.

Sabrina gagged. "With you?" she managed out.

"Yes, with me, plus, you have to wear a two piece swimming suit," Puck said.

"You perv! I hate you! I hate this dare!" Sabrina protested. She stomped her feet and she broke a few things. "NO!"

"You want me to tell Jake that you couldn't handle this?" Puck jeered. "Are you chicken?" He morphed into a chicken and squawked.

"Fine!" Sabrina snapped. She grabbed Puck's feathers and ripped a few off.

"Buck buck!" Puck yelped as he morphed back into a boy.

"Ha-ha." Puck sneered. Come one. We're going to the sauna now!"

"What!?" I have to change now!" Sabrina shouted.

"Yeah, go!" Puck ordered.

Sabrina stomped into her room. In a few minutes, she came with a tank top on. She was wearing short jean. She wore a towel jacket (sorry, I don't know what it's called).

"I hate you!" Sabrina yelled as she slapped me.

"I know you love me Grimm." Puck snickered. "No need to get mushy on me."

"Let's go." Sabrina commanded.

Puck grabbed Sabrina and flew out of the window.

"Hey, can you slow down?!" Sabrina screamed.

Puck cursed under his breath. He wanted Sabrina to pee in his pants. "Fine."

He slowed down.

"Where's the sauna?" Sabrina yelled over the wind.

"I don't know." Puck answered.

"There's the Hudson River!" Puck pointed.

"The border!" Sabrina screamed as they slammed into the border.

**Meanwhile…**

MS and Daphne were hiding in the forest. Derek was following Daphne so Daphne called MS to hide in the forest.

"Come one MS," Daphne hissed. "We got to ditch Derek!"

"Who is he?" MS demanded.

"Well, he's a no good king like rich kid." Daphne muttered. "He follows me every day. Stalker."

"There he is!" MS hissed.

"Hide!" Daphne whispered-yelled.

MS ran of leaving Daphne alone. Then, Derek caught up to her.

"There you are," Derek said with mock politeness. He grabbed her arms, pulled her arms to her back, and trapped her.

"You've been avoiding me." Derek snapped. "I don't like that."

Suddenly, Derek was knocked out. MS popped out of nowhere.

"He must really like you." MS observed.

"Shut up!" Daphne said playfully punching MS's shoulder playfully.

"Come on, let's go somewhere," MS said.

"Where?" Daphne demanded.

He didn't answer. They got near the Hudson River and MS slammed into something.

They both fell screaming.

"Help!" someone screamed.

"Sabrina?" Daphne said in disbelief.

"I will kill you Puck!" she screamed before a foot kicked her and knocked her out,

"MS!" Daphne cried desperately.

"Daphne?" a voice squeaked.

They all swam to surface (except Sabrina, Puck had to turn into a dolphin). When they were at shore, they saw Mrs. Charming.

"What are you children doing?" Mrs. Charming demanded. "Come into my car."

They are trudged to Mrs. Charming's car. Sooner or later, MS, Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck were all huddled in the back seat with a blanket shivering.

"I'm thirsty." Sabrina groaned. "When someone kicked my head, some of the water got into my mouth."

Puck snickered.

"I'm thirsty too." Puck, MS, and Daphne said in unison.

"I suppose that you would like some prune juice?" Mrs. Charming said weakly. "Sorry, that was all I bought."

Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck shared on look. When one week is done, they were going to skewer Jake.

"Yes, we would like some prune juice," Daphne, Sabrina, and Puck said in unison.


	5. Day Five

**Hi guys! So, here's chapter five! Enjoy!**

Daphne, MS, Sabrina, and Puck were in Snow's back seat sipping prune juice.

"Eww, this tastes like Sabrina's breath made out of food," Puck cringed.

"Shut up!" Sabrina shouted.

"Why were you kids at the river?" Snow asked.

Daphne and Sabrina shot a glare at MS and Puck. They just shrugged.

"Somebody flew into the border," Sabrina and Daphne said knowingly.

"Whatever," Puck and MS waved off.

"Why did you even want to go to the Sauna?" Sabrina asked. "You get to relax in hot rooms and ice rooms. They don't even have a sauna here!"

"Really? I thought it was a death trap!" Puck whined.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. Daphne took another sip of prune juice and cringed.

"Were home," Snow announced.

Granny came out of the door.

"There you are!" Granny shrieked. "I have been looking for you _leiblings_!"

"Granny!" Daphne shrieked. "MS flew into the barrier!"

"Mustardseed?" Granny asked. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in New York!"

"About that," MS said nervously. "I came for…" he jutted his chin toward Daphne.

"Eeep!" Daphne squealed.

Sabrina chuckled. Daphne was finally falling in love and she had an admirer.

MS blushed. Puck looked over him. MS' expression was clear. He liked Daphne. Puck looked at Sabrina totally flabbergasted.

"Wow MS, come all the way from there?" Granny said chuckling.

MS blushed.

"Let's go inside," Granny ushered.

Sabrina nodded. "It's cold."

"Come on," Daphne said.

Sooner or later, they were on the couch with a blanket.

"It's so cold," MS shivered.

"Whose fault is it?" said Daphne.

"I told you I was sorry!" MS said indignantly.

Daphne waved her hand dismissingly.

"Now you," Sabrina turned to Puck. "Do you really want me to knock some sense into you?"

"How are you going to do it?" Puck sneered. "Knock my head with a hammer? I dealt with more challenging problems. Like crocodiles." Puck gave Sabrina a knowingly frown.

"Maybe I should knock your head with a hammer," Sabrina said.

Uncle Jake walked into the living room. He glanced at them. "I told you this will be hard."

"When we win, I promise you that we'll make you a horrible punishment." said Sabrina.

"Yeah, something with prunes in it!" Daphne said. Sabrina looked at her.

"Oooh!" Uncle Jake said shaking his hands. "Prunes!"

"You. Will. Pay." Sabrina said marking every period.

Uncle Jake smirked and he walked off.

"Let me at him!" Puck yelped.

"Puck! Down!" Sabrina commanded.

Puck rolled his eyes and eventually sat down.

"So, what do we do now?" Daphne asked.

"Let's play a game of Spin the Bottle!" MS proclaimed.


	6. Day Six

**Hi guys! So, here's chapter six! Also, since the dare is for a week, the next sequel for it is called, "Camping Trip Gone Wrong." (Camping Trip Gone Wrong is going to come out at April!)! It'll come out when this book is finished!) So, here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

Of course 'Spin the Bottle' went wrong. Since there were too little players, Red and Pinocchio decided to play also.

"Ready to play?" Daphne called smiling widely.

"I'm not sure Daphne," Red said uncomfortably.

"Oh! You're right! Let's play Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare!" Daphne exclaimed.

Red groaned. They all gathered in a circle.

"How do you play Truth or Spin the Bottle Dare?" Pinocchio asked.

"What'd you say?" Sabrina asked.

"How do you play The Dare Bottle or Spin Truth?" he said a bit more irritated.

"It's called Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare," Sabrina corrected.

Pinocchio threw his arms in frustration.

"Daphne, how do you play?" Puck asked.

"Okay, so after you spin the bottle, the other people that wasn't chosen have to make up Truth or Dare for them. The 'couple' gets to choose." Daphne said.

"Makes sense," MS nodded.

"Let's get started!" Sabrina declared.

Pinocchio glanced at Daphne in a hungry way. Looks like MS wasn't the only one who liked Daphne.

"Who goes first?" Puck asked.

"Um, let's go alphabetical." Red suggested.

"Everyone turned to Daphne. She rolled her eyes and spun the bottle. It spun sound and round. Finally, it stopped. It was on Pinocchio.

"This has to be a mistake!" Daphne yelped.

"Wait, it's not done spinning yet!" MS said.

Everyone held their breath. It passed Sabrina then Red, then to Puck, then Pinocchio. It was on MS.

"We choose dare," Daphne whispered.

"Well, what should we dare them?" Pinocchio asked with an evil smile.

"Don't know, don't care." Puck said heading upstairs dragging Sabrina with him.

Sabrina didn't protest. She smiled a bit, like she was grateful to leave.

"We can't play with this much people!" Daphne protested.

MS got up. He offered Daphne and Daphne took it gratefully.

So, that was how it ended.

**Next Morning**

Sabrina wanted to die. It all started when Puck propped his feet onto the table.

"Puck, do you have to do that?" Henry scowled.

"It's just my thing." Puck waved off.

Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"So Sabrina, did you figure out how to fix your face up? You know I can't marry you like that." Puck smirked.

Sabrina's face was on fire. "I'm not marrying you!"

Henry sighed and walked off.

"No did to get mushy on me Grimm." Puck said puckering up for a kiss.

Sabrina squealed in disgust and pushed his face off. Puck smirked.

"So, what do you want to do?" Daphne asked appearing out of nowhere.

"Poker?" Puck said hopefully.

Sabrina sighed and nodded. They sat at the table. First up were Puck and Daphne.

"Winner verses me," Sabrina declared.

"The winner to Sabrina's game verses me!" Puck said.

"Deal!" they said in unison.

A few hours later, the money pile grew more and more. Sabrina counted it.

"$93.59 is in the pile." Sabrina announced.

The pile grew bigger and so did the people.

"Darn!" Daphne said showing her cards.

"Looks like I won marshmallow," Puck smirked scooping up the money.

Uncle Jake stepped forward. "Let's get this started."

"But Uncle-""Sabrina, looks like you need to share your turn."

Of course, she had to share her turn for everyone. But of course, everyone lost.

Sabrina lost it. "It's my turn!"

"Sabrina, it's no use, we always lose," Snow begged.

Sabrina waved her off. "Let's get this started."

**Few Hours Later**

The clock struck 12.

"When are you going to end your game?" Pinocchio asked rubbing his eyes.

Everyone had circles under their eyes.

"Everyone! Time to end this game. I won!" Puck said showing his cards.

His cards were A, 2, 3, 4, 5.

"We told you Sabrina," they mumbled.

"Wait! I won! My cards are K, Q, J, 10, A!" Sabrina shouted.

"Pwned by a girl," Charming whispered. Snow elbowed him.

Sabrina scooped up the money.

"Next time," Puck sneered.

Sabrina just fingered the money. "$100.93 cents.


	7. Day Seven

**Hi guys! So, here's chapter seven! The last day of the dare! So, I'll try to make it extra long 'kay? Enjoy!**

Today was the last day of the dare. Sabrina couldn't be happier. But of course Uncle Jake was trying to make it harder and harder.

"It's the last day of the dare!" Daphne squealed.

Daphne jumped around. Then, Uncle Jake came in.

"Hello kids," he said with a sly grin.

"Oh no," Puck said groaning. "Oh no!"

Sabrina got up. Puck yanked her down.

"Since it is the last day of the dare, as generous as I am, I'm going to let you choose." Uncle Jake said.

"What are they?" Sabrina demanded.

"Toilet or give up?" Uncle Jake asked.

"So if we give up, the deals off right?" Sabrina asked.

"And I win," he nodded.

Sabrina and Puck groaned.

"Looks like toilet," Puck said, enthusiastically. "I can't wait!"

"No!" Sabrina shouted.

"You want to call it off?" Uncle Jake asked.

"Ye-""No!" Daphne and Puck shouted.

"Toilet it is!" Uncle Jake declared. "Come to my room at 3:00 'kay?"

Sabrina nodded. But there was something that bothered her. When Uncle Jake left, Puck got a piece of Sabrina mind.

**Three Hours Later**

"Sabrina! Stop it! I have a lot of bruises!" Puck pleaded.

Sabrina had beaten him to a pulp. The reason did this was because Sabrina had a relationship with the toilet.

"_Sabrina honey! Can you please come down here?" Veronica called._

"_Yes mommy," a 5-year-old Sabrina said toddling down to her mother._

_Sabrina made her way down to the bathroom._

"_Yes mommy?" Sabrina asked._

"_Your sister Daphne had flushed something down the toilet," Veronica sighed, exasperated._

"_Again!" Sabrina whined._

"_Yes darling, I have to go fetch the laundry, but if I don't use the plunger, the toilet will overflow, so will you do this for a while?" Veronica pleaded. _

"_Yes mommy." Sabrina replied._

_Sabrina grabbed the plunger and put it into the toilet. A few minutes later, Sabrina was getting bored. Her legs were getting heavy and her arms were like cooked noodles. Finally, she let go. It didn't seem so bad. Then, since there was too much pressure, the plunger shot out like a bullet._

"_No!" Sabrina squealed. She made her way to the toilet. The water shot out soaking her to the bone. She took one powerful stride. She lunged at the toilet trying to block it but instead of her hand, it was her head._

"_Mommy!" Sabrina screamed. Toilet water gurgled in her mouth._

"Sabrina? What's the matter?" Veronica shouted.

The last thing Sabrina remembered was toilet water going through her nose.

Sabrina shook her head out of her thoughts. She did not need to encounter that process again.

"Sabrina! It's time to go! It's 3!" Daphne shouted grabbing her arm.

Daphne dragged her to Uncle Jake's room. They barged in.

"Does nobody knock in this family?" Uncle Jake complained.

Sabrina looked around. There were toilets everywhere.

"How is there-?" she asked.

"Magic." he answered

"There's such thing as a toilet ring?" Sabrina asked.

Uncle Jake shrugged. "Get started!"

Uncle Jake headed out of his room. Sabrina grabbed a plunger.

"Well, these toilets aren't going to plunge themselves!" Sabrina said with fake cheerfulness.

"Sarcasm isn't allowed," Puck said.

Sabrina rolled her eyes and started her way to the toilets. Daphne just stood there.

"Daphne, if you don't use the plunger, it's going to overflow," Sabrina said.

Daphne shrugged.

"Come on, you don't want it to overflow, it'll soak you to the bone!" Sabrina said desperately.

At the cue, the toilet near Daphne shot out and soaked Daphne.

"Let's get started." Daphne said weakly.

**Three Hours Later**

"Ahhh!" Daphne screamed.

"What?!" Sabrina shouted.

"The toilet!" Daphne screamed.

Sabrina ran towards her. When she was at the stall, she saw Daphne soaked to the bone, her plunger at the edge of the stall, and Daphne ready to lunge toward the toilet.

A flicker of memory shot through her head.

"NO!" Sabrina screamed.

Head first Daphne shot into the toilet. Sabrina winced.

"Help!" Daphne screamed.

Sabrina sighed. "Like Daughter like Sister."

After 3 hours of trying to get Daphne out, they finally finished the toilets.

"Time for revenge," Sabrina said with a sly smile.

"Revenge time," Puck and Daphne said nodding in unison.

**Okay, just to tell you. I'll post one last chapter 'kay? I can't post tomorrow or Sunday, so I'll post on Monday! I hope you enjoy!**


	8. Day Eight

**Hi guys! So here's the last chapter! I really enjoyed writing this story. Remember, the next story "Camping Trip Gone Wrong" is coming out tomorrow or later! So, here's chapter eight! Enjoy!**

Sabrina and Puck were in Uncle Jake's room watching Daphne cough up toilet water. From yesterday, she was still coughing up water.

"Guh!" Daphne gurgled out the last of the toilet water.

Puck and Sabrina stifled a laugh.

"I understand how you feel," Sabrina said sympathetically.

"Like sure." Daphne choked out.

"I really do!" Sabrina exclaimed. "When I was five, the same thing happened to me!"

"Really?" Daphne asked. "How'd it happen?"

"You flushed something down the toilet!" Sabrina said accusingly.

"Oh, my little pink bears," Daphne said in a small voice. "I still miss them."

"Bears?" How many?" Sabrina demanded.

"Eighteen." Daphne said matter-a-factly.

Puck hooted. "This is hilarious!"

Suddenly, the toilet near Daphne gurgled. It coughed up something. Daphne ran towards it.

"Pinky Pie!" Daphne squealed.

The toilet coughed up again.

"Pinky!" Daphne yelped.

Puck and Sabrina groaned leaving Daphne and her pink little bears.

**Meanwhile…**

"Good thing were out of there," Puck said with relief.

"No kidding." Sabrina stated.

Suddenly, a chimp came out of nowhere.

"Johnson. What's the matter?" Puck asked as his head morphed into a chimp.

"Eeee eeee eeeee!" Johnson squealed.

"What?" Puck's face turned ashen.

"Why?" Sabrina said trying to ignore Johnson who smelled her hair.

"Well, Sylvain is gone!" Puck exclaimed.

"So? It's just a monkey." Sabrina rolled her eyes.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Johnson squealed baring hiss fangs at hissing.

"Oopsies," Sabrina said quickly. Instantly, she ran to her room.

Johnson chased after her.

**Meanwhile…**

"Plush!" Daphne screamed. "Is that all?"

The toilet shut up. Daphne counted her bears.

"Strawberry!" Daphne screamed. "You took Strawberry!"

The toilet seat closed.

"Strawberry!" Daphne screamed as she ran to the toilet. She got the nearest thing, a mop and jammed it into the seat.

"Give it to me!" Daphne yelled. Daphne felt something gurgle in her throat. "Shoot."

Toilet water came out of her mouth. "Bleah."

After her all the toilet water was gone, Daphne grabbed the mop. She pulled at the toilet seat and it finally broke free. She shoved the end of the stick, the part with the stick through the hole. The door to Uncle Jake's room out.

"Daphne?" a voice said.

Daphne turned. There was MS, looking confused.

"Um….." Daphne mumbled.

"What are you doing?" MS asked.

"Something!" Daphne said quickly as she shut the door. She locked it.

She headed back to the toilet to wrestle for Strawberry.

**Meanwhile…**

"Get of you chimp!" Sabrina screamed.

"EEEEEEEE!" Johnson screeched.

Sabrina grabbed her big pencil and whacked Johnson off of her head. Johnson yelled and ran towards her again. Puck came into her room.

"Puck! Help!" Sabrina screamed.

"No!" Puck shouted over the noise.

Shoot. It was the end of the dare. We could say no now. Sabrina wished that the dare was still on.

"Puck! Don't make me kill at the end of this!" Sabrina glowered. She grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at Puck.

CLUNK!

It hit Puck on the head so hard Puck blacked out.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Johnson said so loudly it echoed the down the halls.

Johnson ran towards his master, Puck. Sabrina slammed the door. Time for a punishment for Uncle Jake.

**Three Hours Later**

"Hahahaha!" Puck hooted.

They had figured out the perfect punishment for Uncle Jake.

"Ahhhh! This stinks!" Uncle Jake screamed.

"Stay in there!?" Sabrina shouted.

The horrible punishment was: They put eight packs of sausages in Uncle Jake's room. Of course, Elvis hurried up and at it. Then, he passed gas. Elvis was still in Uncle Jake's room farting. Any ways, Uncle Jake was also eating prunes in there.

"Ugh!" Uncle Jake gagged. "These prunes taste horrible!"

Uncle Jake slammed into the door. The door flew open.

"No!" Sabrina shrieked. Sabrina could see the fart fumes.

"Run for it!" Daphne screamed as they ran downstairs.

**Okay, end of story! I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite my story! **


	9. Epilogue

**Hi guys! So, here's the epilogue for "The Dare!" I hope you enjoy!**

Sabrina, Puck, and Daphne made a run for the stairs.

"That was wicked!" Puck choked out.

"Not when the smell reaches us!" Sabrina said a matter-of-factly.

"Where's Mustardseed?" Daphne demanded.

They heard startled scream.

"I think I know where," Sabrina said, pale faced.

Daphne's eyes widened. She made a mad dash upstairs. Sabrina and Puck followed.

"P.U. Sabrina! Did you have to pass gas?!" Puck demanded getting into his old habit.

"Grow up!" Sabrina screeched.

"MS?" Daphne called.

"Daphne?" MS answered.

Daphne ran towards the sound of him. She bolted into MS' room with Sabrina and Puck on her tail. Then Puck suddenly stopped. His eyes widened and his old quirky smirk appeared on his face.

"Come on Grimm." he said.

"Why?" Sabrina demanded.

"Just come on!" Puck groaned dragging Sabrina along with her.

"Daphne!" MS yelped. "Help!"

Daphne burst into MS' room.

"MS?"

MS was on his bed shaking. With laughter. Daphne put the pieces together. MS had tricked her. Daphne heard a click behind her. She turned around. MS had locked the door.

"I can't believe-"he clutched his stomach, -"you fell for that!"

Daphne socked him in the stomach. "Why'd you even do that?"

"I wanted to see you?" he wheezed.

Daphne rolled her eyes. MS finally stopped laughing.

"I hate you." Daphne said crossly.

"I love you too."

Daphne felt her heart melt. MS leaned towards her and kissed her. A million thoughts ran through her mind. They spread apart.

"Is this why you tricked me?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

MS leaned for another kiss.

**Meanwhile…**

Sabrina Grimm was about to explode. Puck had just kidnapped her. Well not kidnap but he took her somewhere.

"Puck?" she asked, trying to keep your voice steady.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Be prepared to be punched," she said as she punched him hard in the nose.

He groaned, clutching his nose. Then Sabrina jumped away from his grasp, and landed on a tree. She had gotten lucky. She stared upwards, looking at Puck who was trying to fly to her. Drops of blood were falling out of his nose. Well, that was what he got. She smirked to herself.

"GRIMM!" Puck hollered, landing on the same tree as her. Sabrina smiled at his anger. And she did something that would make tease her for the rest of her life. She kissed him. As his soft lips met her's a million thoughts rang into her mind as Puck deepened the kiss. Sabrina now had something to blackmail Puck with. She smirked, as Puck tried to find access inside her mouth. He soon became in patient and nipped at her lips. Sabrina finally gave him and Puck got access to her mouth. Sabrina smiled; this was the best day of her life.

**Meanwhile…**

When everyone came home, Uncle Jake was on the couch, looking relieved.

"Done with your punishment?" Puck asked with a pout on his face.

"Yes," Uncle Jake said triumphantly. "Now, what do you think of going on a camping trip?"


End file.
